ghost princess
by Phantom writyr
Summary: danny phantom legend of zelda crossover the fentons are on a trip to karkio village much better then the summary  i hate summarys!  changed!


ok so this is going to be good it's a legend of Zelda: twilight princess and Danny phantom crossover (TWILGHT PRINCESS i will most likely write the other ones to but this is for the GameCube its opposite of the Wii so if you haven't played it on the game cube the maps backwards Gannon's gone but for some reason the curse never lifted so minda is still with link and he can become a wolf) oh and Danny is 16 jazz is 18 that's important pre PP

Danny sighed they had just pulled in to a rundown village "welcome to karkio village!" his father cried happily Danny and jazz stared at him in disbelief "THIS is where were staying?" jazz shrieked jack nodded

"yes sweetie our old buddy lives here" maddie said as she climb out of the Fenton family R.V Danny gasped as a black mist came out of his mouth only jazz saw she pulled him to the side

"What was that! I thought it was blue?"

"It is i don't know what that was!"

they walked back to their parents who were talking to a young man he seemed to be jazz's age Danny gasped again the mist came out only larger jazz and him shared a worry glance

"So mom is this your buddy you were talking about?" jazz asked

"No sweetie this is link are buddy is renado he is the reason we know so much about ghost!' maddie said happily link looked just as shocked as the siblings

"I didn't know renado knew stuff about ghost" link said

"Oh well he was a great mentor for me!" jack said as he handed link a bunch of ghost weapons jazz looked mad "DAD! you promised not to bring that stuff!" she snapped he sighed and looked dejectly at maddie who nodded in agreement link looked amused as he took the weapons and put them back it to the van

Danny stepped back when his dad point the ghost gun at him as he swung around

'Keep an eye on him i get a weird feeling that he isn't no normal human' midna whispered in links ear

"Come on I'll show you to renado's house" link said helping them carry their suitcases which jazz was sure lined with ghost hunting items

Danny awoke with a start he shuddered as a blue mist came out 'now that's normal' he thought as he looked around they were staying at the local hotel he was sharing a room with his father who was sleeping murming about ghost and fudge Danny smiled as he changed in to phantom flying away

He looked around and stopped surprised there where ghost everywhere but they weren't like the ghost he was use to they seem happy and they didn't try to kill him

"uh excuse me but do you uh know what's going on?" he as a humoid ghost which looked at him in pure shock "it is him he is here!" he yelled the other ghost stopped what they were doing they all had a slight glow and you could see right thru them

They cheered happily Danny was startled "uh..." he couldn't finish his sentence he was cut off by a howl the ghost fell silent

"Well i was right you're not a normal human now are you?" midna said on here spot on links back in beast form "what? You aren't a ghost!" he said as he watched it walk closer to him he landed the black mist rolling from his lips he stopped surprised "LINK?"

Even midna was surprised the beast stopped a few feet from Danny his ear twitch and he growled at midna

"Well you're the smart one now aren't you?"

"I'm right that's link?" he said pointing at the beast

Midna smiled "maybe not"

Danny stopped gaping his eyes narrowed "yeah it is because i sensed you early you were with link!"

she sighed but jumped up link looked unsure if this was the right thing to do as midna changed him back he glared at Danny "so what are you?" his voice dark

Danny opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water finally finding his voice the ghost watch this contrite with glee they knew both were heroes of great power

"I'm a ghost yes my name is Danny but I'm not Fenton its phantom" trying to sound sure

Midna laughed "oh please you're the Fenton kid you reek of human yet of smell of the sweet twilight..." she gave a small sigh at the ended Danny looked at her quest inly

"And what's that supposed to mean there's no way to be dead yet alive"

Link looked him over "then why do you look just like him besides you hair and eyes?"

Danny paled (by the way weird fact Danny is tan when he's ghost odd huh?) "Uh i don't know what you mean"

Link smiled "trust me when i say i can keep a secret" the ghost murmur their agreement

Danny sighed clearly defeated "fine you got me I'm a halfa my parents don't know jazz does thou so" he changed back in to Fenton

Midna smiled "you two are a lot alike you know? Both cursed to walk the line of light and dark death and life"

Danny was about to replied when a blue mist came out he whirled around he had learned to tell which ghost was which with his ghost sense that was one he didn't want to see

"I am the fright knight tremble before m-" Danny shot him with an ecto-blast "oh just shut up! going' ghost!" he cried as he flew up to the fright knight the other ghost not knowing that he worked for vlad panicked screaming stuff about how the king had returned

Link was confused Danny was pissed "what does vlad want now!" he snapped

"My master wishes for you to join him and he will spar your father"

"oh yeah then he'll have me be his son (which by the way is the still the weirdest thing i have to deal with I'm mean come on he is a single man in his 40's chasing a married woman and a 16 year old kid!) N! O!"

He punched him in the jaw before he could react taking the soul shredder from him he looked at link "you got a pumpkin?"

"hush yeah" he graved a pumpkin holding it up Danny flew down and put the sword in the fright knight disappeared link and even midna was surprise at the force of the punch and at how fast he took him out Danny sighed "welcome to my life i deal with him all the time has vlad right hand man"

I made some changes so if you read the first version you may want to reread this to make sure you got it


End file.
